mr_yokais_fantastic_slimesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Spahk VS ARMS
Spahk: I want to join the Arms Tournament. *Biff: You don't have Arms. *Spahk: I do. Look at them. *Biff: Oh. Okay. ROUND 1: SPAHK VS SPRING MAN *Spahk: I'm going to use WOLVERINE CLAWS!! *Spring Man: I'm going to use Wild Coil against you sucka. *Biff: THAT'S THE WRONG SPRING MAN! OOOOOOOOOOO *Spring Man: DARN IT! *Spahk: I'm still going to use Wolverine Claws. *Spring Man from ARMS: You look WEAK!!! *Spahk: NOPE! (slashes at Spring Man from ARMS) *Spring Man from ARMS: SERIOUSLY! Let's NOT! *Spring Man from ARMS: LET'S PUNCH THAT IDIOT!!! *(spring man punches spahk) *Spahk: Not until I WOLVERINE YOU! (slashes off spring man's right arm) *Spring Man from ARMS: OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT! (equips a Tribolt) (attempts to shoot Spahk) *Spahk: SURPRISE SUCKA!!! (stabs spring man) *Winner: Spahk ROUND 2: SPAHK VS RIBBON GIRL *Spahk: Do you liek SCISSORS?! *Ribbon Girl: ... *Spahk: WELL TAKE SOME! (equips scissors arms and cuts ribbon girl's arms) *Spahk wins this one automatically. ROUND 3: SPAHK VS NINJARA *Spahk: Hmm... you're bad at talking, right Ninjara? *Ninjara says nothing *Spahk: I KNEW IT! LET'S FIGHT! *Ninjara vanishes *Spahk: Oh no! I might steal a Sniper Monkey's Night Vision Goggles! *(spahk steals a sniper monkey's night vision goggles) *Spahk: Their you are Ninjara. (throws a spikeball at ninjara) *Ninjara is pwn'd ROUND 4: SPAHK VS MASTER MUMMY *Spahk: I HOPE YOU LIKE THE SMELL OF KIDS SHOW FLAMES! *Spahk equips (insert that plush dragon's name from dr. stuffkins)'s Head *Spahk: Time to burn your linen off, you "Master" Mummy! You might actually be VERY HARD Mummy! Or Easy Mummy. *Master Mummy however takes the first hit on Spahk *Spahk: YOU KNOW WHAT! (shoots fire at Master Mummy) *(master mummy burns) *Spahk: RUH-VENGE!!! (hydroshocks Tynker, IMO hydroshock looks like farting Master Mummy with a Trident Arm) ROUND 5: SPAHK VS MIN MIN *Spahk: Do you like... RAMEN?! *Min Min: Did my mom make it? *Spahk: YES! *Min Min: Then yes! *Min Min eats the Ramen, which turns out to have some SLOWING POTION! *Min Min is SLOWN DOWN. *Spahk: Now let's get this straight! (grabs Min Min and throws her into a wall) * ROUND 5.5: SPAHK VS... KIDS SHOWS?! (How Velena loved him) *Biff: NOW YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO FACE KID SHOWS! *Spahk: NOOOOOO NOT KIDS SHOWS! *Spahk fights through a horde of these, until... *That Evil King from Dora the Explorer: YOU CANNOT FREE VELENA! *Spahk: OH YES I CAN! *TEKFDTE (short name) attempts to shoot a magic bolt at Spahk, but Spahk blocks it *Spahk: Sorry bruh! You can't do that. (throws TEKFDTE into outer-space) Weakling. *Velena: Thanks for saving me Spahk! *Spahk: You're WELCOME! ROUND 6: SPAHK VS MECHANICA *Spahk: Mechanica, you don't have Arms! And you're in a mech suit?! NO FAIR! I'm going to ask Captain Churchill for a ride! *And so, Spahk does. *Mechanica: Challenge is on then! *Captain Churchill: IT'S BULLET RAINING TIME! (shoots rocket fists into the air) *Mechanica blocks 'em all, regardless. So yeah. *Captain Churchill: Try this! (armor-breaking shells) *Mechanica's armor explodes *Spahk: LOL! Thanks for the ride Churchill. *Captain Churchill: You're welcome. ROUND 7: SPAHK VS TWINTELLE *Spahk: THE BIGGEST WEAKNESS I THINK YOU HAVE IS SCISSORS! (cuts twintelle's arm-hair off after lots of battling through, being frozen but beating her when he was at low health) ROUND 8: SPAHK VS BYTE & BARQ *Spahk: If you have a sidekick I SHOULD HAVE ONE TWO! (brings in Velena) *Byte: WE'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN HAVE SIDEKICKS! *Spahk ignores *Spahk: NOW LET'S PUNCH YOU WITH THIS BOWSLINGIN' ARM! (charges it up and does a MEGATON of damage to Byte) *(velena squirts poison at Barq) *Spahk: Robots can't be poisoned, unless we use dumb logic. *Spahk smashes Barq with Le Arme (his right signature arm). ROUND 9: SPAHK VS KID COBRA *Spahk: Hmm... https://cdn.wikimg.net/en/armswiki/images/1/12/Artwork-KidCobraNormal.jpg *Spahk: COME ON AND DO IT ON ME! *And so Kid Cobra does it. *Spahk: Thanks for the hand! (stabs it with bowslinger arm) *Kid Cobra gets a blood cut *Spahk: HA DONE. ROUND 10: SPAHK VS HELIX *Spahk: Helix, let's slice you in half! *Spahk uses his Le Arme to smash Helix *Spahk: LET ME DRINK YOU UP! LET ME DRINK YOU UP! *Spahk soon slashes Helix in two with his Bowslingin' Arms ROUND 10.5: SPAHK VS KING K.ROOL *Spahk: Wait what! *King K. Rool: WELCOME TO YOUR DOOM SPAHK! *Spahk: Uhh, King K. Rool. This isn't Smash Bros. *King K. Rool: Kids show's aren't ARMS. *Spahk: YOU HAVE A POINT! TIME TO SLAY YOU! *(replaces bowslingin' arm with barrel launcher) *Spahk launches barrels at King K. Rool. Category:Blog posts